


Forbidden Fruit

by chocolate_velvet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin: Hangeki no Noroshi, Shingeki no Kyojin: Live Action Movie, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin |
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Nightlife, SM Club, Spanking, curious!Eren, object insertation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_velvet/pseuds/chocolate_velvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's curiosity had led him into a world that mimicked his imagination. Together with his object of affection, they rebuilt and reshaped the world where both of them were allowed to explore and experience the deepest and darkest of obsession and desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Flight into the Floating World

As a teenager, Eren was always be curious. Others had told him that one day his curiosity would subsided and finally disappeared. But, his curiosity grew overtime. At first, it was easily satiated by masturbating to gay porn over and over. He began to experiment while alone, with just a finger in his ass while he jerked off. But then, he began craving for more. He wanted to be done in similar ways like those men in the magazines. 

During his university years, Eren lived in a small studio apartment near a noisy construction site, which was purely intentional. He often walked pass the workers, trying to push his luck. When he got nothing but the standard “Good day, mate.”, Eren made the first move. 

There was one that he fancied. He was Jean, a 5’7 medium built worker with gentle eyes, But being attentive did not mean being bright. Jean mistaken Eren’s attention to a job request. He never got the clue. So, Eren ended up with a bi-weekly pay check but nothing to ease his cravings. 

There was another man he fancied at the uni, but this one was way out of his league. The man was his senior, the perfect student type. He was an academic gold medalist, a uni athlete, and a girls’ heart throb all at one. Eren did stalked him sometime, out of curiosity. He joined fencing and other martial arts, which Eren immediately joined. Unlike Jean, this guy was a lean physique and 6 feet tall with pleasant face of strong cheek bones, soft jaw line and thin but slightly curvy lips. 

Sometimes, Eren secretly peered when he was in the uni clubs shower, admiring his strong calves, toned arms, and ripped abs. His name was Shikishima and, in Eren’s wildest dreams, he wanted this guy. Yet, there was nothing much between him and Shikishima. 

It was Friday afternoon when he found out that kendo class was cancelled. Eren had nothing to do but kendo on Friday. It was still a few days until Jean gave him his pay check and he had no money until then. Having nowhere to go and no money, Eren sat in student canteen and watched porn on his Ipad. 

He felt a soft nudge on his left shoulder and a meal tray shoved on his table. He looked at his left shoulder and found Shikishima standing closed to him. His heart stopped for a moment or two. How long this guy had been watching him? And, moreover, did he saw what Eren had been watching? Eren felt chills on his spine. He looked into the other’s eyes, searching for a sign of disgust but found nothing. 

The smell of fries and grilled burger made his stomach growled. Shikishima gave his amused smile upon hearing Eren’s bowel movement. 

“Sorry about that.” Eren managed to say in his embarrassment. 

“Don’t worry. It’s quite human.” the other replied as he sat closed to Eren. He began to eat. 

“Too bad kendo is cancelled.” he said as Eren sank his teeth on his burger. It tasted so good, any food tasted so good when you were hungry. He saw Shikishima was as hungry as him, too. Soon, he finished his meal and began wiping his palms.

“Let’s go to the City.”

Eren shook his head. “I don’t have any money.” he added sadly. This was a chance of a lifetime. But his just ruined it.

“Let’s go,” he insisted, “It’ll be on me.”

As Eren stepped into Shikishima’s car, he felt as if he had stepped into the floating world. He was completely bedazzled. He had been dreaming going out with Shikishima since he laid his eyes on the older guy. But, he realised the great divide between them was too great. That about to change as both of them in was in the same car that going to the City.

As Eren was sitting inside the car, he was drinking the sight of Shikishima’s lean and strong hand casually on the steering wheel, his firm thigh on the driver’s seat, and the edge of his shirt that folded and disappeared in between his legs.

Eren’s heartbeat was deafeningly loud. Shikishima drove his car steady and fast but Eren’s imagination was faster and more erratic. Eren remembered a short vids about two guys fingering each other in a car, exactly the same setting as he was now. Yet, Eren was aware the different between fantasy and reality. He did his best to distract himself from temptation. 

Their first stop was the Wall, a very popular club in the City. It was early evening but the queue was already long. Shikishima took Eren’s hand and led him to the back alley. He knocked at the door and a tall middle aged man appeared, carrying a black cane with golden tip. His leg was slightly lame but he kept a tall and proud posture and he had eyes of an eagle. Though he exchanged warm greetings to Shikishima, his eyes never left Eren. 

“That kid,” he used his cane to point at Eren, “is too young. He can’t go in.”

“Kubal-san, he’s with me. I take care of him. He won’t make any trouble.”

“If the Police finds out, I’ll be in trouble!” he barked.

Shikishima moved closer toward the older man. He was so close that his lips nearly brushing the older man’s ear. Even never saw two men standing that close before in real life. His heart was beating fast. He silently prayed that he would not get heart attack before anything exciting happened.

“I hope this would be enough to entertain those Officers. If not, just let me know”

Shikishima’s voice was smooth like velvet and seductive like black lingerie. It carried a hidden promise of pleasure. Upon hearing it, Eren was sure that all gods had surrendered him to the Devil and he would soon get a heart attack before the night ended.

Kubal smirked at the younger man and quickly pocketed the money. 

“No rowdy behaviour and no brawl. If any of you started a fight, I’ll kick both of you out and ban you from my place!” he barked.

“You won’t,” replied Shikishima as he dragged Eren into the club, “You like me.”

Inside the Club, the party had started. The music was blaring and laser beams were dancing at the beat. Club Dancers were swinging on the hanging dais. People were everywhere, some were talking merrily, some were dancing, and some were cloistered at the semi private rooms. Eren was bedazzled. Shikishima’s hand felt warm against his. They were heading to the bar.

The bartender was a beautiful but snobbish looking woman. She had her long hair died in fashionable colours that reflected each time a laser beam passed her head, creating an illusion of a fairy queen. 

“Is this your younger brother or boyfriend,” she barked as she put two shots in front of Shikishima and Eren.

“Anything that makes you jealous.” he answered as he licked his teeth. He finished the shot and the bartender quickly refilled his drink. Eren drank and quickly turned his head somewhere else, looking for more powerful distraction before his sanity surrendered to his carnal needs.

The distraction was not far away. A cute girl in ponytail was dancing alone and had been looking at him. Eren hardly attracted to women but this time anything was better than standing closed to Shikishima seducing everyone that came to his path.

One thing led to the other. Before he realised, they had danced with their skin touched and girl’s hands were roaming on his body. He did not know whether he had to pushed her away or just play along. His head was spinning and he heard her saying, “I’ll make you feel really good.”

Then, he heard her angry scream and felt somebody yanked him roughly. Int was so sudden and forceful that Eren lost balance and forced to lean on someone’s else chest. When he looked up, he saw Shikishima held him closed.

“HEY! WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU?!” the girl screamed.

“Go and mind your own business!” Shikishima hissed as he dragged Eren away from her. They moved toward the bar where he quickly paid for the drink. When he was about to leave, the bartender leaned toward Shikishima. Her full lips were nearly brushing his.

“Next time, pay with your body.” she whispered.

Eren saw Shikishima smirked and said something inaudible before both of them walked out the Wall.

Outside the Wall, Shikishima had pushed Eren into the car before seated himself in the driver’s seat and started the engine. Eren’s was still breathing roughly.

“She was trying to take advantage of you,” he said, “You should be careful.”

When Eren only managed a murmured, his voice sounded concerned.

“Hey, are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m alright,” Eren replied, “Only a bit shocked.”

“We’ll go somewhere else.”

Eren silently smiled. He was happy the night was not over yet. He was happy that Shikishima still in the mood for another excursion. If they came back very late, they might be spending a night together. Eren’s spirit was elated.

The next stop was another club in the upscale lifestyle district, called Humanity in Chain. Unlike the Wall, this place is open for members only. They were greeted by a woman in black pointy heels and black PVC skirt. She was wearing a curious looking glasses.

“Shikishima! Where’ve you been? You hardly stop by nowadays,” she beamed, “We’ve got a lot to catch up.”

“Did you hear about the upcoming Defense Fair?” she continued, “I wonder whether you could help me to get a pass…”

Her chattering stopped as Shikishima flashed two plastic cards discreetly. She covered her mouth but failed to suppress a shriek of excitement.

“I know you got it!!”

Shikishima smiled. “My friend and I need a bit of entertainment tonight.”

Hearing it, Hans frown. She adjusted her glasses as she paid a closer look at Eren.

“Don’t you think, he’s too young?” 

Shikishima answered with flashing the cards in front of Hans.

Hans shrieked, “No! You can’t pay me! A rule is a rule! I’ll let you in but your friend must go somewhere else!”

“One day pass for two valid for the air show and weapon show,” Shikishima weighted the cards on his hand, “Athena Corp., Massive Dynamic and other leading defense companies will be there.”

Hans’ eyes shone. 

“Hans, help us to entertain ourselves tonight and, in turn, I’ll help you to have the best day ever.”

The music was audible from the outside. It was loud and upbeat in the way that can uplift your mood instantly. Hans’ eyes scanned around. She moved slightly behind a pillar. When, she was sure that she was safe from the prying camera, she placed her hand on top of Shikishimas. When she lift it, the cards were gone.

“Follow me.” she hissed as she led them toward the backdoor. 

What were inside the Club Eren never experience before, though he had watched, read, and imagined it. Today was the first time he saw it with his one eyes. 

The Club fashioned high class decor, intricate light play, superb music, dancers on glass platform, and performers on golden cages hanging from the ceiling. But the most interesting was the sort of patrons the Club attracted. 

Everyone was wearing either red or black outfits adorned with spikes and chains in various places and sizes. Some wore masks. 

“Is this an SM Club?” Eren asked excitedly. 

“Are you scared being here?” Shikishima retorted. 

“Well.. No,” Eren struggled answering, “I just feel a bit out of place…”

“You feel a bit out of place?” Shikishima grabbed Eren arms and turned him roughly toward another direction. Eren was facing an almost naked man, wearing nothing but leather body strap and PVC groin trap. 

“May be you can remove your clothes and be more like him.”

“A slave,” Eren groaned in hunger. Shikishima’s tightened grip and his warm breath on Eren's neck made his heart beating wild. He was at the brink of begging his senior to ravish him in the middle of the Club, in front of everyone. His knees were melting and he was clinging against Shikishima’s grip.

Eren was in the state of complete surrender when other two men in black PVC military uniform appeared. The symbol of silver unicorn was embroidered on their left breast pockets. One was slightly younger than the other, and he was very handsome. Eren’s eyes were fixed on a ridding crop he carried.

“Bringing a fresh flesh, Shikishima?” the older one greeted. 

“This one is nothing more than a rosebud.” the younger one remarked as he grazed his ridding crop on Eren’s jawline. 

“But, I like rosebuds," he continued. "They ooze innocent scent that turns sanity into madness.” 

Shikishima trapped the ridding crop between his index and middle finger, gently removing it from Eren. 

“Unfortunately, he is coming with me, Corporal Izuru.” he asserted playfully. 

Corporal Izuru laughed. He regained his composure. 

“Let me borrow him…” 

Izuru was cut in mid sentence, Shikihima pulled him against his chest. He was about a few inches taller than Izuru. 

“I don’t want my rosebud to be tainted.” he said as he grazed his lips on the other’s ear.

The scene displayed in front of Eren did not help him to ease his aching. It drove him in mounting needs. He was getting frustrated. He wanted both Shikishima and Izuru to take him at the Club table in front of everyone. But, it did not seem to happen. Each time Izuru made a move, Shikishima was there to interfere. 

The night proceeded swirling and twirling. Eren found a pleasant distraction from his carnal needs, a talk with Hans which turned out to be quite engaging. Occasionally Eren threw his gaze toward Shikishima. The later seemed to be engaged in an unusual conversation. 

Eren shook his head to clear his head. He tried to focus on what Hans said. Both enjoyed each other company until Izuru came.

“Your friend is totally passed out. I’ll drive both of you home.”

Inside the car, Izuru was someone else. He took of his PVC uniform, underneath was an ordinary white shirt. Gone was his flirty and flamboyant demeanour. He become sober and serious. Their conversation was limited to Eren’s address. He gave short and precise answer to Eren’s question, giving hints that he had no intention for a conversation. Finally, Eren gave up. He helped Eren to tuck Shikishima on the bed. He only told Eren to take a good care of Shikishima. Then, he walked away.

Eren was bewildered at the change of attitude. He was standing dumfounded for god-knows-how-long. Then, his attention shifted to the sleeping figure on his bed. There was his wildest dream came true. 

Eren climbed up to his bed and nest underneath duvet cover. Their face were facing each other in a hairline distance. Eren felt Shikishima’s breath on his face. Eren noticed that the upper part of Shikishima’s shirt was undone, slightly exposing his upper chest. Immediately he remembered a video of drunken man being taken advantage by his roommate. His mind was swirling with images. But, he did not feel to act on it, it would be rape. It was not right.

Yet, his lips were glistening and ripe. Eren longed to kiss them. Just touching might be alright. Eren lightly pressed his index finger on Shikishima’s lips. They were soft and warm. When he brought his index finger to his mouth, he tasted the indirect kiss. His desire was escalating. 

He thought a light kiss would not leave any mark. He licked his senior lips, first lightly when he became bold, Eren kissed him. He trailed Shikishima’s collarbone down to his neck. But suddenly he stopped when he realised his fingers lingering beneath the other’s shirt.

He choked himself and quickly turned facing the wall. His excitement had turned into fear, fear that he could become the slave of his own desire. His laid at the corner of his bed, succumbed into fear until sleep took over.


	2. Of Desire and Promises

Eren was woken up in the morning by the savoury smell of freshly cooked breakfast. He quickly jumped to bed. In his cramped studio, he saw Shikishima, wearing his clothes, cooking breakfast. He was glad knowing that yesterday encounter was not a mere dream. He gingerly walked toward the kitchenette. When he was about to seat himself Shikishima turned facing him.

“Good morning.” he greeted Eren

“I hope you don’t mind that I used your bathroom and borrow your clothes.”

“No…It’s alright…”Eren murmured. He wondered why he was so nervous. His stomach was growling again.

“Go take shower and have breakfast with me when you finished.” Shikishima answered.

Under the shower, Eren was wondering whether Shikishima was aware of what happened last night when Eren stole a kiss from him. He was worried if Shikishima thought it was disgusting. He was worried, especially that Shikishima was his senior.

Eren decided to meet the challenge head first. He quickly got dressed and sat in front of the dining table. Shikishima made him a generous breakfast of eggs, sausages, cheese, fruit, and seeded bread. Eren could not remember the last time he ate proper breakfast.

“Do you have hangover?” Eren asked his senior.

“Not really,” answered Shikishima as he put a generous size of omelette on Eren’s plate, “I have awesome metabolism.”

Eren choked internally.

“Was it possible that you were awake last night?” Eren implored.

Shikishima put a few slices of cheese and some grapes on his plate. He looked at Eren in the eyes and said, “Eren, thank you for taking care of me.”

Eren felt a breeze of relief. He put a forkful of omelette into his mouth.

“It's alright. It was Izuru who drove us home.”, Eren replied.

“I know. He texted me in the morning.”

They ate in silence until Shikishima seemed to have concluded his breakfast. He began cleaning the table and pocketing his wallet and phone. Eren stood leaning on dining table, feeling unsure what to do until Shikishima turned and stood in front of him. He put his hand on Eren cheek.

“I left you my number. Let’s go out again.” he whispered as his hand trailed down on Eren’s chest.

Eren stood frozen. His expression was full of yearning but his muscles were stiff, like blocks of wood. Only when he heard the door clicked closed, Eren returned to himself. He regretted his inexperience. The feeling of the touch was still lingering on his chest. It drove him mad with desire.

Eren felt so weak that he laid down on the bed. The scent of Shikishima still presented on the sheet, cover, and pillow. He buried his face on the pillow, savouring the scent. His heart was screaming with longing and craving.

Immediately he went to the bathroom and began to shave. He made sure to take extra care to get every bit of hair as well as not cut himself in the process. Then he took an enema and another good shower.

He returned to his room and laid a towel out on the bed. He reached into the bedside table to pull out a large squeeze bottle of lube and laid the toy next to it. Then he laid on my back on top of the towel. He spread his legs, bent his knees and began pouring lube into his hand. He started slowly stroking his cock while fantasying about men he met yesterday, the rough labourer Jean, the strict Corporal Izuru, and the seductive Shikishima. He wanted to be taken roughly by Jean, whipped by Izuru, and finished by Shikishima. He wanted a three way. He wanted three of them gang banged him.

Eren began to lube his hole slowly while still stroking his cock. The lube was cold and my whole body tingled with excitement. Gently, he slid his finger into him. He remembered Shikishima’s fingers wrapped around his wrist as he led Eren in the Clubs. His cock twinned with excitement. He pushed his finger deeper. Past the first knuckle, then the second. Precum glistening on the tip of his cock, like gem.

Back in the Club last night, when he heard Shikishima exchanged with Izuru, Eren was so ready to get down on his knees, wrapped his arms around the man’s waist, and tasted his seed. He reached over for the toy and began to lick it slowly up and down. He sucked the toy as if it was a real. He began adding digits inserted into him. He curled his fingers and found his spot.

He knew fingers were not enough. He had to have this toy inside. He laid down on his back and and removed his fingers his ass. He applied a generous amount of lube to the toy and his bottom. Slowly, he rotated the tip of the toy at his entrance then he pushed the toy gently. His hole clenched involuntarily against the hardness of the toy he forced himself to relax, to open his body to the foreign object.

Eren pressed harder and felt himself yielding, slowly opening and stretching until with a final pop, his sphincter snapped shut, trapping the toy inside his body. Eren was bracing himself for a moment, feeling the fullness. Then, he began to move the toy inside out, a little deeper each time. He rotated it until he found his spot and began caressing. His moans became louder as he get close to coming. He had laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes, savouring the ecstasy. Eren's mind went back to Shikishima, when he had his hand on Eren’s cheek down to his chest. Eren moaned his name.

Eren was drown deep into pleasure that he did not notice a figure had been watching him before entering the room. A click of the lock awaken Eren from his fantasy. His eyes snapped open. He saw Shikishima standing closed to his bed.

He never felt so embarrassed in his life. He pulled the cover over his head, trying to hide himself. He felt the bed shifted by Shikishima’s weight and the cover being pulled away from him. He saw Shikishima sat on his bed. His shirt was unbuttoned and he was smiling. His eyes grew darker with lust. He put his hand on Eren’s cheek, finger pressing on Eren’s lips, requesting to enter.

At this moment everything hit him. He was excited and terrified at the same time. He couldn't believe what was happening. Eren opened his mouth and let the finger slid inside. He curled his tongue and began sucking the finger eagerly. As Shikishima added more digit, he began exploring Eren’s mouth. Then, he dragged his hand down to Eren’s neck, fingers leaving tingling trails as they found his nipple and pinched. Eren gasped at the pain, but his cock jumped at the stimulation. Shikishima moved to the other nipple and pinched it hard. Eren cried out. His chest was on fire and his nipples became so sensitive that each touch sent shockwaves down to his crotch. Yet, Shikishima did not show any sign to stop.

“Please,” Eren begged, squeezing his eyes against the onslaught.

But, all he heard was a soft chuckle. He felt Shikishima’s breath on his face, their lips were lightly brushing. Then, he heard him speaking in his raspy voice, “Please what, Eren? Aren’t you the one who wanted to do this to me, when I was lying on your bed.”

Eren’s eyes snapped open. So, all was a show. Shikishima had been fully awake and sober.

“I’m so sorry.” Eren begged.

“You’re a very bad boy, Eren. You need to be disciplined!”

Shikishima’s voice was more captivating and seductive than angry, carrying unspoken promises. Somehow, Eren could related with the hidden message, sending tingling sensations to Eren’s groin.

“I want you to lay down with your stomach on my lap.”

Eren complied. He laid on his stomach, his erection was painfully crushed between his body and Shikishima’s lap and his bottom exposed, the toy sticking out proudly. Shikishima smirked at at the sight on his lap. He caressed Eren’s bottom. His fingers were prying at the stretched ring, dripping wet from lube. Eren flinched at the touch.

“I’m going you to spank you because that what a bad boy deserve. I want you to put your hands on your lower back, one on top of the other.”

When Eren put his hands on his lower back, Shikishima gripped tightly and pinned him down. Eren let out a whimpering sound. Shikishima gave his ass a swift, hard, firm slap. He tightened his grip on Eren and gave Eren's rear another quick smack.

“Confess!”

Eren gasped for air. He had been fantasising about this scene for some time and he had been eager to try. Yet, when the hand smacked his bottoms, it was painful. When the other smack hit him, he was ready to confess anything.

“I kissed you when you were on my bed.”

“Is that all?” he asked as another smack hit Eren’s bottom.

“I touched you when I thought you were unconscious.” Another sound of smacking filled the room.

“I was thinking to be taken by you and Izuru-san.” Eren yelped as Shikishima hit him harder.

“I wanted to make out with you in your car.” Eren said. His breath began to labor.

“And..” Shikishima asked.

“I’ve..been..watching..you..in..he..shower.”

“Be honest to me!” Shikishima commanded.

“I’ve..been..stalking..you.” Eren answered.

Shikishima gave Eren at least other a dozen smacks in quick succession.

When Shikishima finally paused, Eren’s head was spinning. Tears were overflowing on his cheeks. He was gasping for air and something to hold on. But he could not hold onto anything, his hands were held tight behind his back. He felt Shikishima’s fingers were prying on the toys again.

When he began pulling, Eren let out a strangled cry. He could feel the toys were pressing against the ring of muscle from the inside, seeking exit. He clamped down, unconsciously wanting to keep it inside. This only made the sensation greater.

When Shikishima finally tugged hard enough pull the toy out, Eren’s whole body convulsed as pleasure shot from his bottom over his entire being. His asshole clenched furiously, seeking something to fill it.

Eren felt emptiness in his body, like something was missing and he desperately wanted to be filled again. He was soaked with a mix of sweat and precum, the smell of it strong and heady as it wafted off his body. Every gasping breath was filled with the smell of sex.

"Please. Please," he begged. His voice broke as he came down from the high and the urgency to cum faded from a relentless need to a burning itch.

"No," Shikishima's voice was thick and low, dominating but tainted with a layer of desire. Eren’s erection was pulsating painfully beneath his belly.

Eren’s hand reached out for Shikishima. When the other did not back away, he placed his hand on Shikishima’s abs and began sliding down to his waistline. Then using his other hand to undo his pants, he moved my hand down further and got his first handful of cockflesh.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excerpt from a bigger ShikiRen fic, a story of a lifelong obsession that started in their university years onwards. 
> 
> Originally, this was written on a napkin when a friend of mine stood me up. I was so engrossed in writing that I hardly realised that I had been stood up until the next day, when he apologise to me. I realise that I have been living in a totally different universe, and enjoy it. That became the base of this fic.
> 
> Storywise, though belong to Attack on Titan: Live Action, this work is heavily influenced by MOZU and Haruki Murakami and lots of characters are borrowed from Hangeki no Noroshi.


End file.
